


The Noblesse's Bonded.

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: Attraction at first meet? Love at first sight? Loyal through thick and thin? Was it fate that brought us together?





	1. Prologue

Ever Since Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, the noblesse heard about the trouble maker, Frankenstein, he was interested in him. He didn't have to meet him, to want to know more about him.

When they met, he felt a emotion he has never felt before in all his life. He promised himself that he will protect him. Even if it costed him his life. For him, his bonded is his everything.

When he first met his Master, he wasn't scared. Looking at his beautiful crimson red eyes, he felt safe. Even though, he snuck into his mansion, claimed to be the butler, change into his clothes, the noblesse didn't show him any anger, or any bad intentions.

But he offered him a place to rest and heal. After Forming the bond with his Master, the two became inseparable.

Two lonely souls, found each other. They became inseparable, even by the red string of fate, so in love. This is the tale of the Noblesse's Bonded and there love.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Down in Lukadona, the homeland of the mysterious race Nobles, the strongest of them all, the Noblesse, was summoned by the Lord. Leaving his mansion for the first time in 60 years, the Noblesse made his way to the castle.

  
*Creak* Entering the throne room, he walked towards the Lord. "Greetings to the Lord." He said as he bowed. His shoulder length raven black hair swayed gracefully as he stood back up. "Ah, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. How have you been? Were you bored staring out that window, all day? You really should visit more often." The blond Lord rambled.

  
"Ahem. Lord, mabe you should tell him." Gejutel said, interrupting, him. "Ah yes. Want to be Lord?" "I decline." Won't you come live here?" "...I decline." "You don't have to be all alone." "....I decline."

  
*Creak* the door opened, and in entered a man with long blond hair in a high ponytail. "Lord, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." He said while bowing. "I have some news about some trouble in the human world." "What is it?" The Lord asked. "There has been reports of a human, with extraordinary powers causing trouble in the human world."

  
"A human?" "Yes, my Lord." "Grejutel, I want you and Ragar to capture the human, right away. I would like to meet him." The blond lord said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Lord." The two replied, bowing to the two, then leaving to catch the human.

  
Raizel left the castle, curious of the human. A small smile played on his face as he entered his mansion.


End file.
